Blossoming in the Snow
by Blondie129
Summary: Set after the events of the movie. A timid spirit of nature has seemingly developed feelings he doesn't understand for our icy friend, but will he be able to fully accept them? What about Jack, will he be able to accept his own feelings towards the spirit? And how can this timid little spirit help to defeat an ancient foe of MIM? One so old and evil even he fears him?(JackxMaleOC)
1. Prolougue

_Hi Y'all, so this is my first story i have ever really decided to write, and im just crazy in love with Jack frost! this story just kinda popped in my head so I hope Y'all Enjoy! Oh and If you could leave a review, any kind of criticism is welcome3_

**_There he is_**,gliding gracefully along the frozen water of the lake in a little forest outside of Burgess. Usually the timid nature spirit would not go this far into winter's land, especially with the wind bullying him whenever he did, but he just couldn't help himself, he had to catch a glimpse of the winter guardian. He had no idea why, he just had a need to see him. _**Oh no**_, he thought to himself, _**that sounds really stalker-y... he's just so…**_

He didn't even know, he was just too flustered whenever he thought about him. It was right around this time that Jack, gracefully making loops around the ice, caught a glimpse of the spirit, his blue eyes met the others emerald green eyes, which seemed to be speckled with gold, and he couldn't stop staring. Unfortunately, he didn't see the small rock protruding from the ice, a rock that couldn't do much other than trip the poor winter spirit and send him flying towards a bigger rock, one that could do a lot more damage than the little rock.

"Watch Out!" The spirit yelled as he fell to his knees, his stomach curled up into a million knots. He reached out his hand, willing the many long-dead Cat tails and shrubs that grew around that area to suddenly blossom into life, a feat quite difficult in the winter. **_Oompf_** Jack grunted as he landed safely against the living vegetation, slightly frosting the areas he landed. He leaps to his feat, staff ready to strike down anyone hostile with a bolt of his ice, but all he saw was a rather pale boy with light blonde hair, almost gold, clad in colorful clothes, on his knees with a stretched out hand, blushing.

Before he could even say anything, he heard the boy stutter "S-s-sorry" and disappear in a puff of dust and flowers, "Wait!" Jack yelled as he ran to the quickly dissipating cloud of smoke, not finding a hint of the boy. _**What was all that about? I just wanted to thank**__**him**_, Thought Jack with a slight frown. As he took a second look he saw a peculiar flower was in the place of the spirit, it was small and delicate looking, but had blue petals with streaks of icy white running through them, arranged in a way that reminded him of a snowflake. _**Its gorgeous,**_ thought jack as he crouched down to exam it more, _**well at least he didn't seem like a bad guy. **_

As he returned to the lake to resume his dance on the ice he wondered to himself who that boy could have been, unfortunately, his thoughts were cut short as his gaze was torn to the large dance of lights in the sky. **_The aurora?_** he thought, _**there's trouble**_! Shooting into the sky with the wind's assistance, he yelled "To North's!" but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake those shockingly green eyes from his thoughts.

_I hope y'all enjoyed it, fortunately this was just the prologue, there will be more to come eventually3 Stay tuned in and remember, A review is a girls best friend3_


	2. Germination pt 1

_ Yay! Two people are actually following this story! It makes me happy, although thats kinda a dumb thing to like huh? Oh well, I don't care, I'm still happy!_

_** -Poof!-**_ goes a thick cloud of snow, leaves and dust in a distant island in a distant island in the Pacific, quite far from Burgess and somewhat uninhabited (except for himself and a small colony of course). A very flustered and embarrassed spirit tumbles out of the smoke, landing on his butt quite hard. "Ow! Do you have to be so harsh Henry?" remarked the spirit, rubbing his sore backside. A series of growls and grumbles could be heard from something in the plume of dust "Sure, just go and hurt some other poor spirit won't you?" He said with a smirk and turning away from the sounds of digging._** Thank goodness I got out of there**_, he thought, _**he probably thinks you're some weirdo who's been stalking him! Way to go Riza*!**__**He won't want to be your friend anymore…**_His shoulders sagged visibly, and he decided to go for a walk to his home.

He walked along the many trees, plants, and animals as he sank deeper into his little depression, thinking about how angry the spirit looked, breathing hard crouched, cheeks blushing a slight blue,and those gorgeous eyes landing on him, he just knew he had messed up. At least he could forget about all his problems here.

When he first came he was a little afraid of all the animals, especially those huge coconut crabs, but he realized quite soon that he loved them all and they loved him. One little animal he was particularly fond of was a marmoset he found on this island, incredibly far from her parents, and crying out of hunger and fear. He couldn't just leave her there, so he took the little baby and raised it, he couldn't even think of a life without her now, she was his best friend.

"Leila! Where are you? I need someone to talk to..." he called out for the little black and white creature. "Oh my, what seems to troubling my young dryad?" Came a very comforting voice, the marmoset herself*. "Leila, I messed up with him." Riza said, tears growing in his eyes "oh-hohoho, this incident is in regard to your frosty little friend is it? Well please enlighten me to your predicament." she said, somehow smiling, and he spilt it all to her in a flurry of words, arm movements, and other exaggerated quirks. When he was finally done he looked expectantly at her "You have fucked up" she said, and he felt his hope crumble away, "you did not stay and reciprocate his wish to talk to you, oh-hohohoh!"

"What?" he said, _**why would he wan-**_ "No. I know what's running through that head of yours," she said, interrupting his train of thought "why would he want to talk to you after that? Well young one, why not? You did save him from what seems to be a very nasty injury, he could have wanted to thank you!" she finished with a flourish, somersaulting off the little stand she was and on to his shoulder and whispered into his ear tauntingly "_And maybe, oh my, you might even realize what it is your feeling, oh-hohohoho_" with that finished she jumped off his shoulder and proceeded to walk ahead towards their home.

_** Wait, she knows?**_ He thought, "Leila! what do you mean?" he called out to his furry friend as they entered the small domicile, which was simply a cave outside and a house inside, created as some kind of "summer home" for the colonists who had a very surprising taste for technology. It had a nice kitchen to which Riza took full advantage of, and quickly learned how to cook with Leila's help. It also was furnished very nicely with a bathroom (Though being a spirit, he never used it other than to wash), bedroom (and a second bedroom exclusively for Leila), and a living room connected to the kitchen. He was lucky that it was seemingly forgotten by the creators, so he could use it as his own home.

Glancing around for Leila he finally spotted her, unfortunately, she was already close to dozing off on the dark leather couch in the corner. _**Better not to wake her up,**_ he thought as he shuddered, recalling the events from a past traumatic time, _**maybe i'll try to peruse the… what did Leila call it, the outer-net? oh damn, I can't remember,**_ he thought as he walked over to the shiny flat screen with the buzzing box it was connected to, rolling back the black chair to sat in it and pushing the power button.

_** I still don't understand how all this fancy stuff works, Im not even sure how Leila understands, I think she spends too much time at that colony… **_Riza contemplated as he used the ball looking image to enter the outernet, Leila told him to always use that or she will bite off a very important piece of him, he wasn't sure what she meant though, probably his fingers or toes. _**There is still a lot I don't know, that she knows, and im the one that's been alive for 2 and a half centuries!**__**Oh well, I wonder what Jack is doing?... **_

* 1) okay so Riza means root in greek, and it may seem like a ugly name, but I literally could not think of a different name, it took me like three hours of heavy thinking for him!

2) Hes a nature spirit, so he can talk to nature, that's why he can talk with animals


	3. Germination pt 2

_Hi Yall! soo, big news! i got my first review! Thank you Naturestune! once again im so happy! haha even though its a dumb thing to get excited about, i guess thats just me! Well, here is your story, please enjoy!_

* * *

_** What could be going on?**_ Thought Jack as he closed in on "Santa's workshop" which in reality was more like a giant palace filled to the brim with wonderful toys and fantastic creatures. He slowed down and flew in through one of the windows that opened from the Guardian's room, circling the globe to make sure the lights that signified their all-important child believers were fine. Seeing no change in any lights, he gracefully landed on the ground, lightly brushing himself off an- "Ahh Jack Frost! long time its been!" he heard before being pulled into a crushingly tight hug, knowing it could only be the old man, Santa Claus himself, He replied, "h-hey old man', good to see you to. you, can let me go, you're c-crushing me."

He saw Jacks face turning purpling and let go, "you early Jack, others should be arriving any time now." he said turning to reveal the Tooth Fairy with her entourage of baby fairies, all swooning over Jack, all except one, Baby Tooth, who flew to Jack and gave him a hug, along with Tooth, "Its good to see you Jack! and you to Claus!" She said giving the older man a tight hug as well. "well, aint this a happy reunion" Jack turned his head to where the Australian accent was coming, finally seeing the Easter Bunny accompanied by the Sand man, who was flashing Ice-related symbols above his head. "Hey Sandy, hey Bunny" Replied jack smiling, he had really missed all of these guys.

"All right, reunion over, time to get down to tacks of brass," said Claus, loud and boisterous, "I actually know not why we called here, Man in Moon wanted us. Ahh, he here!" Claus said, sweeping his hand to the opening in the ceiling to emphasize his point. The moon, huge and slightly blue was shining down on to the Guardian panel, causing it to open up and reveal the large crystal set in the archaic wood fixture. As it slid up Jack found himself momentarily staring at the wood and thinking of the boy who helped him, _**No, I Have to focus, I can find him later, maybe…**_ he thought, bringing his attention back to the glowing crystal. Nothing happened for a few minutes, causing Jack to look questioningly at Claus, who just shrugged and gave a look of confusion. _Guardians…_whispered through the room, causing all the members to jump in shock, all except tooth, who just seemed to miss a beat in her wings flying. "Who is there?" asked jack readying his staff to attack. When nothing happened for another minute Jack was seriously bewildered "Okay, what is g-" he was cut off as a brilliant flash came from the crystal, sending a shock wave of light blue energy to spread out from the crystal, which left behind twinkling lights that bathed everything in an eerily blue glow.

As everyone once again focused on the crystal, they were surprised to see a somewhat young looking man in glowing white and blue robes sitting atop the crystal, white hair sticking up in all sort of direction giving the look that he just woke up, his silver eyes boring into the Guardians. _It is good to be awake after so many years my friends!_ he said as he stretched his arms up, bending his back surprisingly far back "Who do ya think ya are mate?" Asked bunny, readying his weapons ready to strike, _Ahahaha I think you know Easter, I am Manny, or as others called me long ago, the Man in the Moon! But who I am is not of importance at this time, What is of importance is why I called you, The Guardians, Protectors of the children and their Beliefs_. He explained, Jack realized his voice wasn't coming out of his mouth, whether it was floating around him, as though he couldn't speak. "What is so important that The Man in the Moon himself would grace us with his presence?" Asked Claus.

_Well my__** old**__ friend_ Manny emphasized the word, capturing all their attention, except Baby Tooth, who seemed to be entranced by his figure_ An age old enemy of mine has come back to once again place the children, and maybe even more, in danger. He is the harbinger of confusion, the one who burns sanity away, who electrifies ones thoughts till they can not think straight anymore. He is the one who destroys order and brings about the end. He is the spirit of Chaos and Insanity, Klamate*. And be forewarned, as of your current state now, there is nothing that you guardians can do to stop him_. None of the guardians could utter a word, except one, "Wait, nothing at all? There has to be SOMETHING!" Jack yelled, fear for the children evident in his voice. Manny looked at him and smiled _Well, young Jack frost, nice to see you again, and yes to answer your question there is. Find the one who has embodied the earth itself, the one whose demeanor is weak, but heart is stronger than the chaos, the one who will truly love one of you. _ Winking ever so slightly at the guardians his smile seemed to get even bigger.

_-He- is the one who can help you, and he alone is the one who can save the children. Now I must take my leave my friends. said the spirit._ The shock wave had begun to recede while the twinkling lights were dissipating _and Jack Frost, Easter Bunny, Saint Clause, and Tooth Fairy, each of you will have a very important role to play in protecting the children this time, but remember,_ he said as the shock wave finally reached him, causing his voice to falter and his figure to dissipate,_ no matter what you are…_ his lower body was now gone and most of his upper body _just the…_ all that was left was his transparent head **_Guardians._** and with that he was gone, no trace left behind, except for a mysterious flower in front of the crystal, one which Jack had seen before.

* * *

_oh dang! A new enemy, the first meeting with their leader, and an ominous warning, and not to mention the possibility of a romance starting3 lets just hope that everything goes well for the Guardians!_

_*A variation on the greek word for tears, klamata_


	4. Germination pt 3

So, I really enjoy writing these stories, but… I'm not sure that a lot of other people do, well I know that some people do really like them, cause they favorited and followed it, but I am not pressuring you to do anything like that that, I'm just asking ya to review if you want:3 So with that said Enjoy the new chapter~

* * *

_Hands all over, rubbing, stroking, gripping, and lips tasting like mint and ice. Cold, yet somehow they had a tantalizing heat to them, pushed against his as he felt hips rolls against his own. He couldn't suppress a moan as the cold spirit bit his lower lip, "D-d-don't-" he tried to squeeze out "Don't what?" the icy teen said "Don't do this~"_

"Riza…"

_and he bit his lip again, sending sparks of pleasure and lust through his body, "J-j-j" he stuttered_

**"Riza"**

_"Say my name Riza, go ahead, it won't hurt anything" Said the boy, his blue eyes shining with love and lust as he smirked at him. Riza hesitated, for some unknown "Jac-"_

_**"RIZA" Splash-**_And riza jumped up with a start as cold water dripped down his body, looking around he discovered he fell asleep on the computer, reading some love story. HE looked over his shoulder to see his friend leila, with a small glass of water, tutting at him as she wagged her finger "Riza you imbecilic spirit," she started with a playful tone in her voice " I don't care how good that wet dream of yours was, you should at least notice when you have an intruder on the island." she smiled playfully as she got done and set the cup on the table. "So what? the humans have new people every year explore the forest, i'm just stay here and hope they don't find me…"

"No shit Sherlock," she began "but its not human, it's a bunny, now grab your sword and follow me." Confused and a little scared, Riza grabbed his massive blade, which was a 6 foot long, 6 inch wide pure silver blade with a simple, yet elegant hilt made of cherry oak. He may not look like it, but Riza was incredibly well muscled, he could swing the blade around as easily as a child with a branch, he would have preferred a smaller blade, but Leila said that this was perfect for him. Sneaking out of the cave via a hidden window, the duo creeped down the rocky outcrop to the front where a most peculiar looking spirit was sniffing around. He looked like a bunny on super-steroids, 6 foot tall, silverish fur, a leather strap over his chest with what looked like two bended pieces of wood and…Eggs?

Bending close to the ground Riza jumped into action, clearing the gap between him and the intruder, knocking him a few feet away with the blunt side of his blade and skidding to a halt, blade poised in between them to do some serious damage. "Krikey," said the spirit get up and brushing some dirt of his fur "that's one big potato peeler ya got, but it aint no match for me" and with that he pulled out the bent sticks and threw it at Riza. He easily Dodged them "Is that all ya got? You can't even hit me with those weird sticks." he said, maybe a little to cockily. "Just wait a minute mate, they'll be back." The bunny said, gesturing to look behind himself. Riza took a glance and found the weapons coming back at him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared to be hit by the oncoming weapons, but it never happened, opening his eyes he sees that Leila had caught them both and was examining them "Oh my, I have never seen authentic Phooka boomerangs! This is quite the sight, but unfortunately for you I have them now." she said poising her small frame to attack. 'Woah there, never met a sheila who could catch those puppies, but I'm not here to fight, I'm here to deliver a letter to the bean boy ova there" said the bunny pointing towards Riza "so if you could return those kindly"

"Why should we trust you?" asked Leila, who relaxed just a little, "Well sheila, its because I'm the-" "YOUR THE EASTER BUNNY!" Yelled out Riza, finally realizing who he was "I know you, I always make a flower appear at your tunnels so you know where to get back to!" He dropped his blade, making it disappear in the earth to get later, and jumping up and down, Making random flowers and other plants pop into existence. "Well, if he trusts you, then here, have the infernal devices back.' Said Leila as she threw them to Easter, who caught them with a slight grin and attached them back to his belt. "Thanks, and heres your letter mate," Handing Riza a light blue envelop "and uhh.. if you could stop with the flowers that would be great…" He added quickly before tapping with his foot and jumping into a new formed tunnel, which quickly filled itself in.

Riza snapped and made a rather flamboyant pink flower pop up, making Leila cackle and say "Thats my boy Riza, now lets go see what the letter says." They returned rather quickly to their little house, opening the letter, which appeared to be made out of some kind of old paper, and setting it on the table so both of the entities could easily read it.

_**To the guy who saved me,**_

_** So… uhh it was cool of you to save me and everything, and I really appreciate it, that's why i'm writing this letter, Sorry if the kangaroo (this made both Riza and Leila laugh intensly) caused you any trouble, I would have delivered it to you personally, or I mean ask you, but me and summer don't mix well, plus Easter is the only one who could find you, his noise is surprisingly dog like hahaha. So uhm, I guess I just wanted to hang out with you and stuff, so how about we meet tomorrow at the lake? Its cool if you dont want to though, it won't make me hate you or anything, look forward to seeing you there.**_

_** Jack Frost**_

_**P.S. that flower was just gorgeous**_

Riza couldn't believe it, he reread every word written in the sprawling Ice blue handwriting of the letter at least twice. Finally he set it down and turned towards Leila with a blush prominent over his cheeks "Is this a date?" he asked her. She smiled widely, "Well, if it is, were gonna need to find you some new clothes."

* * *

Oh damn, lil bit of romance, lil bit of action, and a date to top it all off? Could it truly be a date? or is Riza just reading to much into it? Find out in the next chapter3 And please, leave a review, anything is helpful, and I take criticism very well3


	5. Planting the seeds pt 1

Sorry yall, but this is going to be a shorter chapter, i'll make it up to you though, i promise3

* * *

_** How am I going to do this?**_ Thought Jack as he glided once again on a ever so familiar lake in Burgess, waiting for the mysterious nature spirit he -thought- was the one MIM was talking about, **_How'd I even get dragged into this!_** he said as he thought back

_-three days prior…_

_ Everyone was looking at the place MIM was last seen, shocked by three things 1: that they had actually met him in person 2) There was an enemy that even he was fearful of and 3) they could only help him by finding some mysterious nature spirit that none of them knew! Tooth was the first to break the silence "How are we going to find this spirit guys? He did not really tell us anything other than his affinity towards nature, and that it was a he." she trailed off. None of the guardians could answer, until Jack glanced towards the stone, seeing a familiar flower, his eyes widened a little. Naturally being the most observant, Sandy sent a question mark towards Jack, who slowly walked over to the flower and brushed it gently, "What is it Jack?" Asked Claus._

_ "Well, I think the Man in the Moon left us another hint, I've seen this flower before." he said gently cupping the flower and lifting it, bringing it to a weird hollow pot one of the Elves were playing with. "Care ta explain anymore mate?" said Easter, a little too brusquely. Jack had just safely transplanted the flower, he stood up and brushed off his hands "Well," he began, "before I came here, I was over at Burgess skating on the lake, and i caught a guy, well, I don't know what he was doing, but I tripped when I saw him, and I would have had a nasty bruise over my face if he didn't save me, by making some plants and stuff randomly blossom, but I must have scared him off, cause before I could say thanks he kind… well disappeared in a big ol puff of nature, and he left behind a flower that looked just like this one." Sandy, 'quiet' through all of this suddenly had a flurry of images above his head._

_ "Aha! My thoughts same Sandy! We can find this spirit and talk to him with your help Jack!" Said Claus laughing. "There is just one problem," Jack said, stopping Claus's laughter "I don't know who or where he is." Easter stood up a little higher and said "Well mate, I'm the best tracker here, I can find him easy" grinning as he bragged about himself, again. "Then friends," Claus said "I have good plan, one certain to have this boy join the Guardians!' as he finished that statement he gathered up almost all the guardians, in a huddle, whispering his plan to them. They all looked towards jack, who was taking a closer look at the flower and missed out on the huddle, smiling slightly he turned and saw their faces "Wait what, did I miss something?"_

_-present day-_

**_I still don't know why i need to be here for this, so what if he was watching me? That doesn't mean he likes me or anything. Damn you Claus and your 'gut instinct"_** he thought angrily as he sent a few patterns of frost over the ice. "I've been here an hour," he said out loud "hes probably not even going to show u-"

"Uhmm, Exc-cuse me?"

Jack skidded to a stop, trying to spot the voice. "I-im behind you." he heard the soft, enchanting voice say and he turned to see the spirit he saw before, only this time he looked… different. He was wearing some plain white converse, simple brown pullover with a pair of cute earmuffs, and a pair of green Skinny jeans that hugged his lower body in all the right ways. The ear muffs hid part oh his hair away, and you could see a blush over his face, possibly from the cold?, _**Wow he looks gorgeous… wait what?**_ thought Jack as he continued to stare. "uhm.. hello" Said the boy, almost too softly to hear, and Jack realized with he had been obviously staring for a good amount of time, embarrassment flushed his face a purplish color, _**This is going to be a proble**_m thought jack.


	6. Planting the seeds pt 2

Here yall go, a hot new chapter, right off the press3

* * *

"S-s-sorry about last time," started the nervous blonde "I -I-I didn't mean to make you lose concentration, and I wasn't stalking you or anything, I was just watching you. from a… a distance... without you knowing." Jack just stared at him for a little bit, with a bewildered expression, then started giggling which turned into a full force, out loud laugh that had his shoulders shaking and eyes tearing up. Soon enough Riza was joining, who couldn't help but laugh with the albino's* infectious laughter. They were soon reduced to a gasping, laughing wreck on the ground, ending with Riza coughing and Jack patting him on the back to help him. "Hahaha your funny.. uhmm" jack said, realizing he didn't know his name. Riza, jumped up and brushed the snow off his pants, "I'm Riza" he said with a bright smile, happiness evident on his face as he held out his hand to help, "Nice to meet you Riza" He replied with a grin, " I'm Jack Frost, nice to meet you, again."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ Leila's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As she stared down at the two from her branch, she couldn't help but feel happy, and a little bit jealous, at the moment the frost spirit was teaching her little Riza to skate, a skill that required a fair amount of balance and grace, something Riza didn't have much of. "He better keep his vulgar hands to himself" She said to herself, rubbing her small paws together to generate more heat. _Jealous are we?_ Riza jumped at the sound of -his- voice, nearly losing her balance. It seems that way oh hohohoho she heard spiraling around her. "Oh my, if i would have known we were having a reunion I would have invited Grimm and Sol" Replied Leila, smiling a little at the figure to her left who was shining a soft blue.

_ Now Tellus* We both know they are horrible company… Oh wait, I do believe you go by something different nowadays, don't you?_ Replied the man, "Its Leila, Manny, and i'm surprised to see you, since when have you been allowed to leave your palace on the moon? and you can relinquish that disguise, Windy, its fooling no one other than jack and his friends." She said looking directly to her left. A gust of wind blew to reveal a rather young, beautiful, Asian woman dressed in a simple white geisha, her white hair constantly blowing behind her, you're no fun leila, remember the old times? now you're stuck here watching some little queer spirit pine over -my- boy. What do you intend to gain from this? she said, slowly turning over to hang upside down. "You know exactly what I want to, but I also want to give him some fun, a chance to experience life, before it is taken from him." responded Leila, sadness evident in her gaze. Mph, said the Wind well I must take my leave, he'll be needing me soon, goodbye…. _Leila_. With that she disappeared in a gust of leaves and dust.

_ Amazing_, said the Man in the Moon, _Even in this form you still care about your children… Well I guess that's what a mother will always do, I just wish my guardians would have chosen a better route to take in talking to your boy._ "What do you mean? Leila said, her pelt bristling with anxiety. Manny looked to the boys then turned back and sighed, _Well…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Riza's POV++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"J-J-Jack, I'm going to fall if you let go" Said Riza as he gripped Jacks hand harder, blushing. The winter spirit had suggested they skate, and even told Riza he'd teach him, despite his clumsiness. The first 45 minutes was fun, with Jack guiding him, holding both his hands and simply skating in front of him to get him used to the ice. He then let go and was skating alongside Riza, and now he wanted Riza to skate by himself! That was just crazy, "Don't worry Riza, i'll catch you if you fall, trust me" said the ice spirit, smiling at him. Riza was too dazzled by his smile, so he just nodded, gulping lightly. Slowly he let go of Riza's hand and let him go. At first Riza was wobbly, but soon he got used to it, even catching up to jack and skating alongside him, "hey this is actually going pretty good, I'm having a lot of fun!" Said Riza as he looked back to Jack, smiling.

Unfortunately the rock that tripped Jack the first time days ago had no intention of letting Riza go by, and as Riza hit it, he went flying. "Riza!" Said jack, Jumping up and urging the wind to help him get to Riza before he landed on the same huge rock he almost did. Flying towards him, Jack made a slide of ice that caught Riza and threw him high into the air, higher than jack had intended. "J-J-Jack! Help!" Yelled Riza as he crushed his eyes closed, coming closer, and closer to the ground. Just as he thought he was going to slam into the ground he found himself being caught by Jack, who sort of rolled the both of them to safety after jumping to catch him.

"You-you caught me" Spluttered out Riza who got up on his knees, had tears in his eyes, afraid that he was going to be seriously injured. "ya, I told you I would!" said jack pushing himself up and laughing a little "whoa, whoa whoa," he said finally noticing the tears "there's no need to cry Riz, I'm right here, and we don't have to go skating anymore" He said trying to calm the boy as he reached over and hugged him closer, feeling insanely protective over him for some reason. It was then that Riza noticed how close his face was to the other boys. Inches away he could feel his cold breath wash over his face making him blush. Jack on the other hand, was close enough to smell the boy, who smelt like damp earth and rose's, an intoxicating combination, and his eyes, he was entranced by his eyes,they were like deep pools of the greenest emerald with flecks of the most lustrous gold, above an adorable nose and a set of cotton candy pink, soft, delicious looking lips. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss him.

There faces inched closer to each other, lips almost touching, they both closed their eyes and went in for a kiss- "RIZA, GET AWAY FROM HIM" and Riza jumped back, just in time to see a stone go flying in between him and Jack. "L-L-Leila?" he said as he turned to see his little friend running towards him, eyes alight with anger. "we-we-it-it-I was just going to kiss him" he spluttered out, "Good for you, but if you're going to do that, do it with someone who isn't a liar" she said as she crawled up to his soldier, wrapping her tail around his arm protectively. "Liar?' said jack as he got up holding his staff in between him and her, ready to attack her if need be "who's the liar here?" Riza was backing up, gaining distance between him and the ice spirit.

"Leila what do you mean?" he said as he looked over to jack. "He has been playing you young one, this harlot has been luring you into a false sense of security, so he and his brutes of henchman can steal you away for Moon knows what reason." She explained. "What… Jack? Please tell me this is not true." Riza pleaded, pain expressive through his eyes. "I'm sorry Riza, but as soon as you're there we will explain it to you. Paul, Sam, get him." Said Jack looking down, unable to meet his gaze as he felt some unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach. Two huge, white, yetis burst out of snow pile right by Jack, the perfect spot for them to grab Riza if he had kissed Jack.

"Riza, use your powers, ill get Henry" She said jumping off his soldiers and scurrying to a nearby hole. Riza lifted his hands and asked the trees for assistance, urging them to life, their vines crept towards the yetis and jack, and caught all of them. Unfortunately, jacks naturally cold aura froze the vines, making them easy to break. Riza lifted his hands "I'm warning you jack, stay back, he said, voice cracking slightly due to his sadness. Jack set down his staff and walked towards him "Riza, I'm sorry, but we need your help, I shouldn't have tried to trap you like this, it was wrong" he said. Riza, seeing he was walking closer called the local fauna and flora to entangle his feet sticking him to the ground "It-It was jack, but what was even worse, w-was that you played with my heart, made me trust you.." He said, tears streaking down his face, 'No, no Riza, please, I wasn't playing with your emotions, that was all real, please, please don't cry," he said falling to his knees, causing the plants to grow over his shins "trust me Riz, it was all real." he said as tears filled his eyes, as he begun to realize his own mistake.

Rumbling began, which seemed to be coming from Riza, and he lowered his hands, causing the plants to begin to die away, allowing Jack to get up and run towards Riza "I wish I could jack" he heard Riza say through quiet sobs, as he fell to his knees, sending a flash of guilt and sorrow through him. Rumbling getting louder he realized Riza was about to disappear again "Riza wait" was all he could say before Riza disappeared in a explosions of dust and flowers, leaving behind a flower, only this flower was black as night, and looked to be dripping nectar, as though it was mourning Riza's broken heart.

* * *

:( Im so bad with sad things, I already knew the ending as I wrote it out, and I couldn't help but cry as I wrote it, don't worry though, as Riza will be presented with a new love interest in the next chapter:3! And it may seem weird, but I always thought that the wind was like Jacks mother or father, same with Manny and the guardians, so that's why when they talked about them, they referred to them as "their boy".

*Tellus is a latin word for a certain special person, but I won't give it away, It would be a spoiler3


	7. Planting the seeds pt 3

This chapter tho:( I'm such a sucker for sad things even if I write them myself

* * *

"Riza? Can I come in?" Asked Leila, as she knocked on the door to the recently reclusive Nature spirit's room, Nothing, like usual. She still remembered his heart wrenching reaction when they got away from that little shit and his white apes.

-1 week ago-

In a violent explosion of Earth, both Riza and Leila had arrived in front of their home. Riza sighed a breath of relief and turned to say something to Riza, unfortunately she was cut short by him falling to his knees and releasing a loud sob, which seemed to reverberate through his whole body causing him to shake. "Why Leila? Why would he do this to me?" He said in between sobs and gasps. "Oh, no, please don't cry Riza, he is not worth your tears young one." She said, a stab of pain and anger shot through her little heart. "I.. I thought he really cared Le…" He said, heartbreak apparent in his voice. How dare he, _**I swear I will make him pay for this betrayal!**_ She thought to herself. She was so caught up in her plans of revenge and trying to think of something to comfort him, she did not notice when he had left her side, running to his rarely used room to hide. "My poor boy…" she said silently

As Riza slammed the door to what he believed was his bedroom, he coaxed the wood in the door to grow out, permanently locking him in until he decided he wished to leave, which he believed to be never. He could not even sob anymore, he could just cry, all the voice in his sturdy frame stolen by sadness. He walked to his bed and laid down, and as he closed his eyes the, darkness took him to dreamland.

_ A leaf, dancing with a snowflake in a sunny, bright, pasture, was seen. Eventually it morphed into Riza, dancing with Jack. Soon they stopped dancing and Jack leaned in for a kiss, but before he could kiss him, he disappeared. Looking around Riza called desperately for Jack, noticing the grass of the field rotting and the day becoming darker. As he turned around he saw a shadow, reaching out for him. The only discernible feature of the shadow was its smile, a inhumanly wide smile that showed off two sharp canines. AS Riza turned back he saw Jack, reaching for him with a gentle smile a few yards away. He began to run from the shadow to Jack but the ground gave way and suddenly he was falling, into a dark pit, as dark as the shadow. As he looked to where he was falling he saw he was being pulled down by chains to a smile reminiscent of the shadows in the field. But just before he was pulled into the smile, he was saved by a simple vine, catching him by the waist, it's base grew seedlings which reached out to the chains around his arms, twisting around them and breaking them, which then protectively clutched Riza closer as it carried him lovingly away from the smile._

_ It seemed like forever when the vines finally reached their destination, a little grotto with a pure blue river and flower growing randomly around a bench, where a tall lady clad in green was sitting, brushing her long golden hair with a tiny brush. She looked over to Riza and with a serene smile patted the spot by her on the bench. His legs automatically carried him, but instead of feeling frightened, he was comforted, somehow this woman reminded him of someone he thought he knew, but he couldn't place a finger on it. As he sat down she finally spoke "hello my child, do you know who I am?" He gently shook his head, indicating he did not. "oh hohohoho, well, I suppose you would not, let me introduce myself." She began, and reached out to hold one of Riza's hands "I have been called many things over the year's, Gaia, Mother Earth, Pan, Earth Mother, Mother goddess, but I was originally called Tellus, and in a sense, I am your mother." Shocked Riza went to shout, how could she be his Mother? "I know what you're thinking, I did not give birth to you, but you are my child, I raised you from the seed of my being, till you could take care of yourself, then I had to be reborn. for you see, when an immortal hatches a new child of the earth, they must recreate themselves… But I can't explain this too you, he is coming and time is running out." _He?_ Riza vocalized "Yes, he is the great darkness, the one who wants to kill the Earth, listen to me Riza, I know this may seem like much, but you are the only one strong enough to defeat him, but as you are know, you couldn't stand up to him for a minute." shocked at this new information, Riza quickly replied _What? What do I need to do?_ "You must love, and find the one who will love you in return, only then will you find your true power. I listen to your heart, and forget the past, everyone has their reasons for doing what they do, and remember, even if you think you have no one, I will still be there for you," Wait, there is still so much i need to ask. Riza said, feeling that he was about to leave "Goodbye, I love you Riza"_

Riza shot up and realized he was still crying throughout his dream. What a dream. He thought as he feel back, letting the sorrow engulf him once again.

-Present-

As Riza woke up again, he finally decided he was done. He got up, put on a pair of white skinny jeans, black v-neck, and green sweater with a leaf over the heart I was going to wear this if jack wanted to go out again Riza thought with a small smile. Walking to the door, he had the release the wall and let him out he walked outside, not seeing Leila, he walked to the opening, and called for a ride to Pine Barrens, a beautiful spot in New Jersey where he had to fight an unusual looking spirit for the territory*. As he arrived in another poof of nature, he realized the flowers that usually accompanied him were dark, _**Must be the depression**_ he thought as he walked off, thanking Henry for the ride. About an hour into the walk he heard a scream, pinpointing where the sound came from, he ran to find a person stuck underneath a boulder.

He willed the surrounding trees to bend down and pick the boulder up. saving the man underneath. He seemed miraculously okay as he popped up, brushing off his body from the dust he said a casual "Thank you kindly good sir." Riza was about to reply when he realized two things 1) The man was gorgeous, with adorable dimples, black medium length hair styled after some human*, unusual orange eyes,and what looked to be a highly muscular body, he was the definition of a hunk and 2) He had 10 foot black wings that extended out behind him. He must be a spirit thought Riza as he blushed slightly. The Handsome spirit held out his hand and gave a sheepish smile "Nice to meet you gorgeous, I am Klamate, But you can call me K." Riza blushed even harder due to the comment, and took his hand shaking it firmly "I'm Riza, n-nice to meet you"

_At the Claus's workshop-..._

"JACK! JACK! YOU HAVE TO COME NOW" Yelled the Tooth Fairy, looking for her fellow heartbroken guardian. "What is it Tooth?" slurred Jack, as he stumbled down the steps of a nearby staircase. "Its your flower, come quick." She said as she grabbed him and carried him to the Globe room, he was instantly worried, ever since his date(?) with Riza he had tried to get some sort of apology to Riza, but nothing worked, he even sent Easter, who took some heavy bribing, but after three hours, he came back and grumbled something about a she-bat from hell driving him off. He was even more depressed, and obsessively took care of the flower, his only connection to the spirit. he noticed after the date, it leaked nectar as if it was crying. but as he ran up to it he noticed something different that must have just happened in his hour away from the plant. After a few seconds he croaked out "That... that spot on it… is it _rotting_?"

* * *

Oh my, sorry if this chapter is a little choppy, I wrote it in like two hours and did my best to correct all my mistakes, anyways, ohhh looks like Jack has some competition! I wonder who will win Riza's heart in the end3 well... this is all part of my lovely tale, stay tuned, oh and remember to review, any criticism is welcome3

*lol its the Jersey devil, Cryptid's are a must for me, so expect some more, who knows what Henry is after all3


	8. Watering pt 1

"S-so, how did you get pinned under a boulder?" Riza asked, as he pulled his hand back from the mysterious man's. "Hahaha uhm, well," he started out a little awkwardly "I just have bad luck, a lot of things happen to me, being stuck under a boulder is one of the more… tame ones." Riza lifted an eyebrow and smirked "Tame? What do you mean?" K had finished brushing his entire body, focusing on a few risque spots a little too much. "Uhm, lets see, there was the time I was caught in a hurricane called Katrina, stuck at the bottom of the ocean due to a tsunami, hit by a meteorite in Russia, had a giant piece of highway fall on me in China due to an earthquake, got bit on the ass by a chihuahua, fell down a-" He wa cut off by Riza, who at the first mention of him being bit on his backend started laughing hard. "Ho-ho-how haha' He said between laughs "how did that happen? K had started to giggle at Riza "I don't even know, the little mutt had ran at me like I was the last bacon strip in the world, Im lucky I turned last minute, otherwise would have hurt something a lot more important than my great ass" he said, accenting his point by shaking his fine assett a little bit.

"Hahaha oh thank god" said Riza, voice dripping with friendly sarcasm "no one would want to be deprived of that would they?" K turned around and smiled, "especially you huh?" this made Riza's laughter stop dead cold, his face blushing brighter than a tomato "uhh, w-well, no I didn't mean, not that I meant it was good, not that i'd think its bad. No I mean I wasn't thinking about it, I mean…" He rambled on, making it K's turn to laugh "Calm down bud, I was just joking, it's not like you're gay or anything" he said. he turned around and saw Riza's darkening face and scowl, making his laugh turn to a nervous giggle "What's wrong with being gay?" he asked, his voice coming out harsher than he intended. "oh, OH! No I didn't mean that-" Sure, Riza Interrupted, " well it was nice to meet you K, but i've got to go be somewhere else so see you" he said pushing back K as he walked by "Aww, wait!" He heard K's voice, but didn't stop, just kept going forward. He reached forward grabbing Riza's arm, which made him turn, glaring at the taller, handsome spirit "whew," he began, "You can really move dude, how'd ya do that?" "I asked the plants to move me faster" Riza replied " and i'm about to do it again" before he could turn K was up close to him, a little too close, large hands grasping his biceps, sending a little shiver down his spine "No wait," he said, and stepped back realizing he was to close and releasing Riza, " I didn't mean to offend you, its not a bad thing, hell I'm Bisexual, I've got nothing against you being gay."

"Oh" was all Riza could say blushing because he felt dumb at believing he was offended, "s-sorry, I guess I j-jumped to conclusions too soon." K smiled, this time a real smile, and it sent a shiver down his spine. not a good one, but one that was sprouted from fear, he had seen that smile, it belonged to the shadow in his dream. He quickly dismissed it as a coincidence though, after all it was just a stupid dream right? "well then, how about accompanying me for a walk?" asked the taller, hunky spirit, stretching his hand out once more, as an invitation to Riza. Riza Smiled and took a hold of the hand, blushing slightly and said "I would love too"

-Riza's House-

"Ye damn hell bat, come out and fight like a man" Yelled the easter bunny, as he twisted and glanced in every direction, Damn sheila won't get me this time he thought to himself. "ohohohoho I am neither a man, nor a hell bat," he heard coming from behind him, he turned and threw his boomerang, which disappeared in the brush, not returning like usual "but if you keep messing with me and my boy, I will be your worst nightmare" He turned to see his boomerang being thrown by a very familiar leila, hitting him squarely in the chest, sending him flying. "Oh bugsy," she began as he tried to see straight after that jarring hit "How long have we been at this? Don't you think it is time to give up?" she said, climbing up a nearby tree. "Its only been a week, and I will get this letter to your friend Rizo, I promised Jack." he said jumping at the marsupial with his boomerang ready to slice. Leila saw red, she reached up and, with surprising strength pulled the heavy branch with her.

Bunny, seeing what she was about to do, tried to stop his flight, but just couldn't. WHen he got within reach of the branch, Leila let go, sending it flying against the easter spirit, slamming him into the ground. He was on the verge of unconsciousness, when she crawled over to him "He will never, ever see or hurt Riza again!" She hissed out, Bunny, trying to explain, replied weakly "I-it wasn't his idea mate, and the ol' icicle i-" She didn't hear the rest of it as he blacked out. Sighing and palming her face, she slipped out "great, now I must take care of this fool too." walking to a nearby tree, she pulled a small medical pack out from a closeby root hole, and begun to tend to his injuries.

* * *

So, this took a little longer to write then I thought it would, don't expect an update any time this week,l I have some major school stuff coming up this week, but ill do my best to deliver something! Also, if you have any questions at all, feel free to leave them in the comments or ask me, and ill answer them at the end of the next chapter, or the chapter after you ask! Till next time loves;3


	9. Halloween Surprise!

Hey yall, so here is Blossoming in the Snow's Halloween Special! hahaha, and since this is a story after the main events of this story, i shall be introducing two characters that you haven't met yet! well, one you've heard of, but the other is new, and yes, they are a couple. So, enjoy~

* * *

"Jackkkk! We are going to be late for Val's party!" Yelled Riza as he tapped his foot. "C'mon mate," he heard a familiar bunny behind him come out, "We both lost the bet to Riza and leila, so c'mon out" As riza turned around he he caught a glimpse of the "bunny" and snickered. Thanks to a trick coin and two gullible boys, Riza and Leila were able to get a date to the upcoming party with their choice of costumed hunk. Easter thought he'd get out of it by just being himself, but thanks to some of Leila's magic, he magically transformed into an australian. Instead of being a 6 foot two inch ball of fur and muscle, he was a 6 foot two inch tall, tanned australian man with an impressive body, which was clad in a pair of white boots, Tight 'booty shorts', wrist cuffs, a bow tie, and a pair of bunny as a Playgirl bunny did suit him well, after all, he was already a bunny

Despite how much bunny complained about how uncomfortable clothes were (he even walked around naked the first few hours, much to the embarrassment of riza and delight of Leila), he could tell that he liked how much Leila was checking him out as a human, to bad it would only last till the end of halloween night. "Oh you, stop complaining" Said Leila, as she walked out, her 5' 6" frame was dressed up as a forest fairy, many iridescent hues were used to create the surreal outfit and the wings, at least to riza's belief, was made out of magic as well. "I can't help it, this human body is so dang uncomfortable!" he said fidgeting slightly and messing with his cuffs. "Well…" started Leila as she got a little to close to the humanized Easter bunny "you weren't complaining last night when we took that new body of yours out for a spin" Riza's mouth dropped "L-l-l-leila!" He spit out, red as a tomato Leila and Easter just laughed "Whats the matter love? it's not like you've never done the horizontal tango!" said Leila as she laughed, making bunny laugh even harder"W-w-w-we-i-haven't… im-still.. jack hasn't…."

Riza was looking down at his shoes, making tomatoes envious by how red he was. He himself was dressed as red riding hood with red shoes, red and white striped tights leading up to some red short shorts, along with a white v-neck and a pair of elbow length red and white striped gloves. Around his neck was a pendant of a snowflake that he was fumbling with. By now both leila and bunny were looking at him shocked. "You…" bunny started "You mean that y'all haven't done nothing yet?" Riza glanced up for half a second, then looked back down "well, there was that one time, but we didn't really do anything besides s-" before he could finsh the door creaked open.

Out stepped a very purple faced Jack Frost, dressed in Wolf boots Tight furry brown shorts with a wolf's tail, wolf gloves, and some dog ears, around his neck was a pendant with a familiar flower on it. "Oh my jack, thats quite the naughty outfit for such a pure boy" Teased Leila, "what makes you think im so pure?" He said with a smirk, no one gave a second thought, except Riza who frowned Wait… what? "big talk coming from the little pup" Shot out bunny, chuckling from his own insult. "At least I'm not some girls Ken doll" he said smirking at bunny. "hey mate, im too muscular to be a doll" he said, talking about his very, very, muscular body. "Well, it doesn't matter how muscular a doll is, they just don't have the equipment to keep up with the competition." Leila bust up laughing at this one, and Riza just shook his head. "aye mate," he said, stepping up to jack, glaring down at him "Ive got more than enough equipment to keep up with you" It was Riza's turn to laugh, Which caused Jack to smirk and Bunny to glare at him, getting the wrong idea from his laughing. "Okay boys," Began Leila" As much as we would all love to see who's more…. equipped to handle that kind of situation, I think we should head out."

"Fine" grumbled Easter, who tapped his foot on teh ground and made the two disappear in a hole. "Well," began Jack "Shall the big bad wolf take the little red riding hood to the party?" Said jack offering a hand to Riza, who eagerly accepted it. Jack hoisted Riza into his arms and took off through an open window thanks to a little help from the wind. Jack couldn't help but feel safe in Jacks oddly muscular arms, he had no idea how he had gotten so much muscle tone, maybe he secretly worked out a lot? "Hey Riza" Jack said, snapping Riza out of his daydream of Jack working out "I was kidding about what I said earlier.." Riza paused for a second "K-k-kiding about… be-be-being endowed?" Riza spluttered. Jack started laughing hard, "No," he said " about being 'unpure', you don't have to worry about that, Im sure im more than enough for you." he said with a wink making Riza blush and bury his face in jacks cool chest. The rest of the ride was relatively quiet.

In about five minutes they arrived at the house, a little mansion on the outer edge of a forest near La Grande, Oregon. Unfortunately, it seemed that it was destroyed thoroughly by two figures who Riza could only guess were Val and Grimm. The old couple were usually pretty complacent but if they got into a serious enough argument, it could get pretty nasty. Riza took a step closer looking at the pair. It seemed as though Val was dressed as a devil in red skinny jeans, a tight leather jacket and a horn and tail while Grimm was dressed as an angel in white skinny jeans, white long sleeved shirt and a pair of white fluffy feathers and a halo. This odd outfit made his already pale complexion even paler. He was about to call out to the two when Leila appeared out of nowhere "well…" she began "Apparently the party is over, it seems as though val caught Grimm standing too close to his ex, and he thought he was trying to get his attention and then all HELL broke loose" as she finished their was a huge explosion, it seemed as Val was sending some giant projectiles towards grim, spewing profanities, and Grimm was casually knocking them aside with his scythe.

Jack grabbed him by the hand and said "Well, since it's over let's head home, we will see you later Lee" he said a little too brusquely, whisking them away faster than when they were coming. Leila smiled mischieviously and waved . "Jack, why are we going home?" Riza yelled, his voice being drowned out by the wind roaring past his ears. "you'll see" was all Jack managed said. Ten minutes later the duo had arrived back at their (well, Riza's) house. "Jack, we should have stayed to help! you know how bad they get!" Jack just ignored him and walked in to their house, Riza followed clsoe behind "Jac-... jack whats this?" He said as he came in. The Kitchen table had what appeared to be a freshly cooked meal and lit candles with rose petals thrown haphazardly around it, the cliche date scene. "I know what you're thinking," Jack began, "it's the cliche date scene, but I wanted to do something special for you." Riza was speechless, "How?" was all he could say, "Well, thanks to Bunny who just dropped leila off their temporarily, and a slow flight courtesy of me,we were able to create this for you, and a separate date for leila, though MIM only knows what that is." Riza smiled, "aww Jack" Riza said putting his arms around the frost spirit and squeezing, "your the best!" After a short kiss the two untangled from each other and enjoyed a great dinner.

After the dinner the two had decided to watch a few scary movies lying around. THey did pretty good until they reached Stephen King's IT, which within the first twenty minutes had Riza in tears and cuddling with Jack. "shh, shh" he said stroking Riza's hair, "Its just a movie, and even if it weren't, I would protect you." he leaned down and gave Riza a kiss on the forehead." Thanks to Jacks encouragement, he was able to get through the rest of the movie. By the time the ending credits started rolling, he had fallen asleep. Jack lifted him up and took him to his bedroom, where he laid him down on the bed. Quickly changing into something besides the outfit he had worn for much too long, he then slipped into the cover with Riza pulling him closer and snuggling with him. "Love you.." Riza grumbled, half asleep. jack smiled and gave Riza a sweet, simple peck on the lips and said "I love you too." Soon they were both asleep, snoozing peacefully. "Oh-hohoho" said leila, who had peaked into the room "looks like the young ones have drifted off to sleep" she gently closed the door and turned to bunny "Now lets go have our own fun, after all, we still have that body for two hours" she said with a slight twinkle in her eye as she strolled to her room, sashaying her lips slightly "yes ma'am' he replied with a big smile, running after her.

* * *

Hahaha hope you enjoyed the little side story which was more like a…. glimpse into the future? the next chapter will be back on plot! and remember, reviews are this girls best friend3


End file.
